Dating In The Dark
by ILoveHLaurie
Summary: House DOES NOT want to go on a new dating game and has no intention of getting into a relationship, but when he gets put in a room with a familiar voice, everything changes. House/Cameron. One-shot/Two-shot?


_**A/N - **Just a silly little one-shot idea that popped into my head when I saw an advert for a reality programme with this name. Yes folks, it actually exists. Could possibly write a short second chapter as like a follow up after this, but not sure. Might just leave it as a stand alone one-shot, but let me know what you think. As for my Want, Need, Love readers, that update is coming soon, and thank you for all your kind words which encouraged me to publish this. :)_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House MD or any of the characters. I also do not own the TV programme 'Dating In The Dark'. No, really, I don't._

**Dating In the Dark**

"Oh come on House, it'll be fun,"

House sighed and sat down at his desk. "Wilson, I will say it again, I do not need a girlfriend,"

"House, I've known you for nearly 20 years, and you've only been in one serious relationship and that ended like 2 years ago,"

House sighed again and stared at Wilson.

"Girls are good, House," he said "just come along and try it. If you really hate it, you can leave, I promise. Chase and Foreman are coming along too. It's just a bit of fun."

House rolled his eyes and gave in. "Fine," he said "I'll come to this stupid thing, but only because there's nothing on TV tonight, and I'd quite like to see Chase and Foreman be humiliated,"

House got up and hobbled into the conference room, currently occupied with his three ducklings, to make himself coffee.

"Would you like to come tonight, Cameron?" asked Wilson and House spun round to look at his female employee.

She took her glasses of her nose, and House couldn't help but think how sexy she looked with them on.

"Erm, well," she said "actually I was going out with some of my girlfriends tonight. I think it's more of a guy thing anyway. You guys go and enjoy yourselves,"

She turned and gave House a smug smile that mocked him, saying 'haha, you've gotta go, I haven't."

He just stuck his tongue out at her teasingly.

"Okay, well House, I'll come and pick you at around seven,"

"Yes, _dear_," he mocked, rolling his eyes as Wilson left.

_God, what have I got myself into?_

oOoOoOo

At around seven thirty, Wilson parked up outside a centre in the middle of the city. There was a big sign that read 'Dating in the Dark, tonight at 7.30'. House groaned to himself as he limped inside. He was determined not to enjoy himself tonight and most definitely not get involved with anyone. Greg House didn't need a woman.

As they walked into the main hall, House saw another 10 guys or so all sitting round talking. They all had name tags on.

As the 4 men signed up and began writing their name tags. House wrinkled his brow.

"What's the point of having name tags if you're in pitch black?" he asked.

"It's probably just for the people organising it. Just write your name, House," said Wilson, beginning to lose his patience.

House grumbled and then stuck a sticker on his shirt that read "Steve McQueen"

When Wilson saw it he just rolled his eyes.

"Come on, they're starting soon,"

The four men walked into the main hall with the other 10 guys and just as they'd sat down, a woman with bright orange hair and glasses stood on a stool at the front with a clipboard.

"Hi guys!" she said loudly and waaaaay too cheerily for House's liking.

"Right," she said "My name's Becky and I'm going to be organising all you males with your females," She laughed heartily as if she'd just said something funny. All the men in the room just stared at her blankly.

"Okay guys, here's how it works. Through that door there are another 8 separate rooms. In each room, there will be a woman waiting for you. The room will be pitch black – so dark, you won't be able to see your hand in front of your face,"

"Yeah, that's what pitch black means," grumbled House under his breath.

"You have an hour with your woman. The whole point of this is to get to know personality before looks. After an hour, the lights will come back on and you will see who you've been talking to. If anything comes of your hour, then that's your business,"

She laughed heartily again, getting a few snorts in too. House rolled his eyes.

"What if I don't like the woman I get put with?" asked House loudly.

"Erm, well, we can put you in another room, but we normally just have one room per male," said Becky. "Anymore questions?"

When no-one spoke, she continued.

"Okay, lets get started with out first 8 guys. In room number 1, Simon Cahill; room number 2, Adam White; number 3, Jack Fillmore; number 4, Perry Miller, room number 5, James Wilson; 6, Robert Chase; 7, Eric Foreman and finally, room number 8…Steve McQueen?"

"That'd be me," said House, raising his hand.

The woman looked at him, down at her paper and back up at him again. She raised her eyebrows slightly, looking confused, and then turned back into cheerful Becky.

"Off you go guys, your hour starts once you shut the door behind you. Remember, have fun!"

House rolled his eyes once more and then followed the guys into a dark corridor.

"Good luck guys," said Wilson as he opened his door and then quickly shut it behind him.

House took a deep breath, still wondering what he'd got himself into, and then opened the door.

No light from the corridor could enter the room, so nothing could be seen as he opened the door. It was indeed, pitch darkness. House carefully shut the door behind him and listened for any noise. There was nothing. Maybe there wasn't even another person in the room. Just then, a voice spoke.

"There's a couch over here,"

House smiled. He liked her voice. It was soft and soothing and strangely familiar.

"Erm, if you haven't noticed, it's a bit dark in here, so I can't see where the couch is," he said sarcastically.

He heard the woman laugh, and he liked that sound more than her talking.

"I did notice that it was a bit dark. And here I was thinking it was me," she retorted.

House smiled. Maybe this idea of Wilson's wasn't so bad.

"Just follow my voice," she said calmly.

House began to limp his way closer to the voice as it led him closer, feeling his way around with his cane. Then his leg hit something which he assumed to be the couch. He felt around and then perched himself on the seat.

"Hi," said the voice again.

"Hello,"

"So what's your-"

House interrupted her. "Do you mind if we skip the personal details – where you're from, what your dogs name is, how many failed marriages you've had, yadda yadda yadda,"

The woman laughed again.

"That's fine by me," she said "but I've always thought personal details are a good way to start a conversation when you can't actually _see_ who you're talking too,"

House smirked. "So you find yourself in this situation a lot then?" he teased.

"Oh all the time," she said deadpanned "this is how all my first dates go,"

House laughed slightly. He liked this woman.

"Besides," said House "isn't this supposed to be about _personality _and not personal details? If I tell you how tall I am and what colour my eyes are, then there's not much point to this whole thing,"

"Couldn't agree more,"

Then there was a silence for a bit. House noticed just how amazing the woman next to him smelt. Without eyesight, every other sense is enhanced, and House was pleased that at least his nose had something pleasant to pick up.

"Okay then," she said "No personal details. This or That questions about anything you like – I ask you one, you ask me one,"

House nodded, even though he knew she couldn't see him. "Okay, shoot,"

"Angelina Jolie or Julia Roberts?"

"Julia Roberts, hands down. More sophisticated, just as good looking. Brad Pitt or Tom Cruise?"

"Brad Pitt, Cruise is too short. Rolling Stones or Led Zeppelin?"

"Rolling Stones, easy. You a rock girl then?"

"Nuhh-uh," she said "No straying. Keep going."

"Fine, John Lennon or Paul McCartney?" he asked

"Lennon, obviously. Anyone who chooses McCartney over Lennon should be pushed off a cliff. Pizza or Chinese?"

"Planning our second date already?" he teased.

"Play your cards right and we'll see," she teased back "Pick one."

House leaned back against the soft cushions. "Chinese. On top or underneath?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

The woman laughed. "Planning our second date already?" she asked, repeating his words.

"I don't put out until at least the third," he said and then repeated her words "Pick one."

"On top," she said confidently "Stay in or go out?"

"Depends; what's on the TV?"

She laughed again. He liked making her do that.

"You don't get to chose scenarios," she said, still giggling "Pick."

"Stay in. Long walks in the park or a quick one on the backseat?" he said, smiling.

"Right," she said through the laughter "enough of that game,"

"How long do we have left?" asked House.

"I don't know, I can't actually see my watch due to this small detail of there being no light," she said humourlessly and House began to like her even more.

When she spoke in that teasing, sarcastic voice, House was sure he'd heard it somewhere before. He was never very good with voices and faces and names.

"Can I feel you face?" she asked suddenly, breaking House from his thoughts.

"Is that a euphemism?" he teased, wanting to hear her laugh again.

He wasn't disappointed.

"No," she said "I just want to feel who I'm talking to. I can tell a lot from faces,"

"Fine, knock yourself out,"

He then felt small, delicate hand on his arm, slowly feeling its way up to his shoulder and then his neck. When it touched his face, it was joined by another hand. They were smooth and warm and he liked them. Her hands stroke his beard slightly and he heard her chuckle.

"Stubble eh?" she said "Showing off our masculinity?"

House just rolled his eyes. "More like laziness," he said.

Her small hands moved up his face, gently grazing his ears and then her fingers smoothed over the wrinkle lines on his forehead.

"Hmmm," she said "You think a lot, don't you? Either that or you're one extremely stressed person,"

The corner of his mouth perked up. "I think a lot,"

Her hands moved from his face and her fingers pushed into his hair. It felt good. He wished she'd keep doing that.

"Judging by your hair, I'll say you're in your 40's? It's thin and wiry, but not dirty. You look after it,"

"I try," he said. "God, who needs light when people can just feel each other?"

"Maybe it's the way forward," she said and he could hear the smile in her voice.

Then her hands moved over his mouth and he smiled despite himself. Her hands felt cool and soft and he liked them.

"Ahh, there we go. I wondered if you were smiling or not,"

Just then, it clicked. House placed the voice. He knew that it sounded familiar. He smiled, leaned forward slightly and shuffled a bit closer to the body beside him.

He knew they had a lot in common, and he had actually enjoyed being in the room with her. He could see himself spending more time with her and hoped to God that it was who he thought it was.

He moved his hand, feeling up the woman's arm, over her shoulder and up to her face, mirroring her actions. He heard her breath hitch a little and he cupped her face in his callous hand. He touched her lips with his thumb and hooked his hand a little further around her smooth neck. His other hand found hers and he leaned in a little closer to her.

"Now, if you are who I think you are, then I'm going to kiss you, as I've wanted to for a long time," he said softly "Are you who I think you are?"

"Yes," she whispered, her breath tickling his neck.

He leaned in close and whispered into her ear. "Any woman in your position would say that, just so I would kiss them,"

She laughed and he stroked her hand a bit. Their faces were close now, and even though they still couldn't see each other, they could feel each others breath.

"What's your name?" he whispered, his right hand stroking the hair on the nape of her neck.

"Allison Cameron," she breathed.

And then he kissed her. Their lips met in the dark and House kissed her softly, his lips caressing hers. Their bodies got closer as she rested her hands on his waist, clinging to his shirt as his tongue pushed past her lips and into her welcoming mouth. It was hot and tasted like raspberry and it was better than he'd ever imagined.

He decided her liked kissing her. He liked it a lot.

As he placed one last kiss on her lips, he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. She laughed breathlessly and touched his face again, stroking his cheek.

"House," she whispered, happiness in her voice, and she laughed again.

"You knew it was me all along," he said, more as a statement that a question – he knew she wasn't stupid. His right hand wrapped around her side and found a small gap of warm skin between her jeans and tee.

"Anyone could have figured it was you with your deep voice and sarcastic quips," she said "I'm surprised you didn't guess it was me sooner,"

"I knew I'd heard that sweet little voice somewhere before," he said and she giggled "But when you said you were wondering if I was smiling or not, that was when I knew it was you,"

"Why?" she asked

"Anyone who hadn't known me would have just assumed I'd be smiling. You didn't. You thought I might _not_ be smiling, because I'm me, so you had to check,"

Cameron laughed and then the lights came on. When House saw her for the first time, he took her in – dark low rider jeans and soft cotton white tee. She looked gorgeous.

"Hello," he said.

She grinned at him, noticing how close they were. "Hello," she replied.

His hand caressed her side as her hand gripped his shirt tightly, both feeling that if they let go, the other would disappear.

"What happened to going out with your girlfriends?" he asked.

"I lied,"

House laughed. "I never really put you down as the type of person to come to these things?"

"Maybe it's because I knew you were coming,"

House grinned, leaned down and captured her lips with his again. He kissed her slowly and sexily, their lips teasing each other as their noses rubbed.

"Maybe we should plan our second date then?" he said, his mouth hovering above hers.

"Chinese, right?" she said, a smile on her lips.

She looked good when she smiled.

"On top, right?" he retorted and she grinned even more.

Just as he leaned down again there was a knock on the door and a familiar cheery voice telling them their time was up.

They laughed slightly and he wanted to kiss her again, so he did.

"Kind of ironic really," he said, "We've spent 3 years dancing around each other and when we finally give in, we only have one hour,"

Cameron smiled and touched his face.

"See you later?" he said, more as a question than a goodbye.

She nodded. "I know a great Chinese takeaway place," she said.

He smiled and looked into her eyes for a moment, taking them in as they seemed to smile back at him. He kissed her once more, a soft, lingering kiss that let her know he didn't want to leave and would happily spend another hour in that room with her.

Then he got up and limped to the door, looking over his shoulder just once to see her stunning jean clad ass disappear behind the other door.

When he got out into the corridor, Wilson, Chase and Foreman were waiting for him, all talking animatedly about their hour.

"So?" said Wilson excitedly "How as it? Are you going to see her again?"

House smiled to himself as they began to walk out.

"Yeah," he said "probably,"

Then he changed the subject.

"So, what happened with you?" he asked.

"Well," said Wilson "Her name's Sally Taylor and she was really nice and she works in a bookstore and…"

House wasn't really listening to what he was saying, just nodding in the right places. His thoughts drifted to Cameron. The woman he could spend hours with. The woman who fascinated him. The woman he'd kissed. The woman who was having takeaway with him tonight.

Dare he say, the woman he had fallen in love with.

**the end :) **

_please review, and let me know if you think I should publish the short follow up second chapter. love :)_


End file.
